


Из семени

by donemon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: От автора: Прошлой ночью мне приснился сон: Локи врывается в штаб Мстителей, со словами «Это твой ребенок!» сует в руки Тони цветок в горшке и выбегает.Саммари: Тони Старк невольно становится обладателем комнатного растения и целого вороха вопросов без ответов.





	Из семени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From a Seed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387839) by [theorytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorytale/pseuds/theorytale). 



Когда Локи появился в особняке, все схватились за оружие – кроме Тони. Отчасти из-за того, что он просто физически не мог облачиться в железный костюм за такой короткий срок, а отчасти потому, что в последний раз, когда они виделись с Локи, их словесная дуэль немного вышла из-под контроля, и... в общем, ему просто хотелось посмотреть, чем закончится нынешняя встреча.

К тому же в руках у Локи был горшок с каким-то комнатным растением, и это, кроме шуток, только добавляло загадочности происходящему.

– Подарок на новоселье? – предположил Тони. – Радость моя, не стоило.

– Ты! – объявил Локи, и в голосе его было столько негодования, сколько Тони, сказать по правде, привык слышать только от своих покинутых подружек. Водрузив цветок на кухонный стол, Локи продолжил: – Хватит с меня детей. Этого забирай себе.

И – вот мерзавец! – растворился в воздухе.

Да уж, все чудесатее.

– Он сказал «детей»? – нервно уточнил Тони. Не то чтобы он действительно забеспокоился – не такой уж он профан в биологии – просто терпеть не мог ассоциировать слово «дети» с людьми, с которыми довелось переспать. Дело принципа, если хотите.

– Эта хрень не взорвется? – полюбопытствовал Клинт, натягивая лук. Тор подобрался к цветку, аккуратно погладил ребристые листья и расцвел в радостной улыбке:

– Рад встрече, племянник! 

– Эм, Тор. – Тони поскреб в затылке, не зная, как бы выразиться потактичнее. – Это всего лишь комнатное растение. В горшке.

– Называется «колеус», – услужливо подсказал Стив. Тони мысленно отметил себе еще один повод для подколок.

Тор рассмеялся:

– Это не самое странное существо из тех, что родил мой брат! Помнится, однажды... Хотя нет. Я к этой истории отношения не имею, не стоит ее рассказывать.

– Прости, я, наверное, ослышался. Ты сказал, что твой брат родил. – У Тони уже началась мигрень от этого дурацкого разговора, но дальше стало еще хуже, потому что Стив вдруг поперхнулся и уставился на него с выражением крайнего потрясения и даже ужаса на лице.

– Ты спал с Локи?!

Ну твою мать. Тони глубоко вдохнул, мысленно перебирая варианты. Он был пьян? Локи его заколдовал? Он был пьян и Локи его заколдовал?

– Не обязательно, мой друг, – Тор весело похлопал Стива по плечу. – Магия Локи слишком мощная, он не всегда может ее контролировать. Из-за нее и дети у него... не совсем обычные, и способ их зачатия не назвать традиционным. – Он с беспокойством взглянул на Тони: – Быть может, он проглотил часть твоей плоти?

Тони не сразу справился с дыханием – настолько ярко припомнил ощущения от горячего рта на своем члене и хитрый взгляд зеленых глаз, сверкающих на него снизу. 

– Э... нет. Нет. Безусловно, нет.

– Ну и неважно. Нам все равно не узнать, что стало причиной. – Тор окинул присутствующих торжественным взглядом. – Друзья мои, это радостное событие!

Стив неуверенно улыбнулся. Клинт выглядел так же странно, как себя чувствовал Тони, но лук все же опустил. Наташа... Честно говоря, Наташа смотрела с таким непрошибаемым недоверием, что Тони сразу же расправил плечи и изо всех сил постарался принять вид человека, который никогда в жизни не занимался сексом с Локи. Совершенно охрененным, с укусами и царапинами, невероятно прекрасным сексом на кухонном столе. 

Ха. На том самом столе, на котором сейчас стоял злополучный цветочный горшок. Тони невольно задумался, случайность ли это.

Вот уж вряд ли.

–Ладно, – сказал он, стараясь выглядеть уверенно и спокойно. – Кому-нибудь нужен комнатный цветок с дурной наследственностью?

Ответом ему был ошарашенный взгляд Тора.

– Ты не можешь просто взять и отдать родное дитя!

– А твой брат, значит, может?

– Отцу! Это же совсем иное.

Тор смотрел на него так хмуро и с таким неодобрением, что Тони поневоле почувствовал укол вины. Черт подери.

– Послушай, – снова попытался он. – Так будет лучше. Я совершенно не разбираюсь в растениях. Да и в любой живности, в общем-то. Если Локи родит робота или заводную машинку, или что-нибудь в этом роде, то пригожусь и я, но...

Наташа фыркнула. Взяла со стола цветок и ткнула им Тони в грудь. Тот машинально обхватил горшок руками. 

– Расти теперь, – сказала она. – Папаша.

Тони побледнел. 

– Мне нужно позвонить Пеппер, – пробормотал он, перехватывая горшок одной рукой, чтобы добраться до телефона. Ну почему именно растение? Господи, это же не из-за хлорофилла, который он пил, когда отравился палладием?

– Поставь на громкую связь, – посоветовал Клинт. – Я хочу послушать ее реакцию, когда ты скажешь, что держишь на руках ваше с Локи «дитя любви».

Тони прекратил набирать номер и сунул телефон обратно в карман.

– Я вас всех ненавижу, – горько объявил он.

Тор каким-то образом понял, что Тони сдался, и с вернувшимся восторгом вскинул руки:

– Это надо отпраздновать!

***

Воспитывать цветок оказалось не так уж и сложно. Зная его название – спасибо Стиву – Тони загрузил необходимую информацию Джарвису и настроил звуковые «напоминалки». Дать Колеусу три унции воды. Повернуть Колеуса к солнцу другой стороной. Проверить, не высохла ли почва в горшке Колеуса. Откровенно говоря, Тони даже считал цветок красивым: большие зеленые листья с прожилками глубокого пурпурного цвета. Само собой, любой его ребенок будет красивым, но приятно осознавать, что даже межвидовой барьер не стал преградой прекрасным генам Старков.

Он здорово сомневался, что цветок (возможно, волшебный) понимает человеческую речь, но на всякий случай старался с ним разговаривать. Даже если эти разговоры на восемьдесят процентов состояли из «так что я подумываю это спроектировать», а на двадцать – из «твоя мать просто сволочь!».

Локи, что не удивительно, продолжал активную деятельность просто сволочи. Очень трудно сражаться с тем, кто смотрит на тебя с ухмылкой и невинно интересуется, как поживает ваш с ним сын. (Тони понятия не имел, почему Тор и Локи решили, что это мальчик, но не спорил). Вдобавок его начали преследовать кошмары – например, о том, как однажды ему придется прийти домой, встать перед горшком на колени и признаться Колеусу, что он собственными руками убил его мать.

Или еще хуже: о том, что однажды весь этот бред покажется ему нормальным.

Время шло. Джарвис проинформировал о необходимости приобрести Колеусу более вместительную посуду. Тони подробно изучил весь ассортимент садовых магазинов, но так и не выбрал ничего подходящего. Дома он заперся в мастерской и не выходил оттуда, пока не спроектировал идеальный цветочный горшок. И покрасил его в красный цвет, как же иначе.

– Будем считать, что ты пошел в школу, – сказал он Колеусу, подсыпая в новый горшок почвы. Ему прежде не приходилось пересаживать растения, но он справедливо полагал, что это окажется не таким уж сложным делом. – Важный день. Важный шаг. Они так быстро растут...

Он обхватил стебли у самой земли, аккуратно вытаскивая цветок из старой посудины. Стало видно, как изогнулись и сплелись в клубок корни, так и не сумевшие прорасти сквозь стенки маленького горшка; давно пора было пересадить. Устроив Колеуса в новом «жилище», Тони, одной рукой придерживая листья, другой начал обсыпать корневой ком свежей почвой. 

– Тут тебе будет намного лучше. Есть куда корни протянуть, так что вырастешь большим и сильным. А кстати, до каких размеров ты вообще можешь вырасти? Джарвис?

– Растения этого сорта достигают двух метров в высоту, сэр.

Тони хмыкнул, прихлопывая пересыпанную почву, и погладил Колеуса по листу:

– Слышал, приятель? Большим и сильным!

Он вытер руки о штаны, оставив на ткани грязные полосы, подобрал старый горшок и наконец-то поднялся на ноги. Вряд ли посудина еще пригодится, так что, наверное, стоит ее выкинуть... вот только что это за наклейка на донышке?

«Колеус, сорт «Чулки в сеточку», – значилось на стикере, затем шли цена и штрих-код. Целую секунду Тони тупо пялился на буквы и цифры. Потом до него дошло.

Его купили в магазине. Локи купил цветок в магазине. Или даже украл, с него станется.

В магазине.

– Ах ты сукин сын! – заорал Тони, швыряя пустой горшок в стену. Тот разлетелся на несметное количество уродливых зеленых кусочков. 

Позади кто-то расхохотался. 

Тони резко развернулся. Локи развалился на кровати – на кровати Тони! – закинув руки за голову, скрестив в лодыжках длинные ноги. И хохотал чуть не до слез.

– Это не смешно!

– О-о, я позволю себе не согласиться, – протянул Локи, улыбаясь. – Выражение твоего лица уже само по себе невероятно забавное зрелище. А еще ты полгода ухаживал за цветком, как за собственным ребенком...

Он тряхнул головой и снова залился веселым смехом.

– Я тебе так задницу надеру, маленькая дрянь, – в бешенстве начал Тони, – что ты...

Локи тут же исчез, но в следующую секунду его голос шепнул Тони прямо на ухо:

– О да, пожалуйста.

Черт бы подрал эту его телепортацию. Тони даже не успел повернуться – Локи дернул его за руку, опрокидывая на кровать. Тони зарычал, перекатываясь так, чтоб оказаться сверху, и ухватил Локи за запястья, плотно притискивая к матрасу.

– Ты такая сволочь.

– А еще я злодей, – любезно подсказал Локи, знакомо сверкая глазами. – Источник проблем. Бельмо на глазу. – Его взгляд остановился на губах Тони. – Ты просто обязан меня страшно наказать.

– Маловато хитрости, – отметил Тони.

– Я и не пытался хитрить.

Тони нахмурился, прекрасно понимая, что Локи сейчас с легкостью может швырнуть его в другой конец комнаты. Напасть на древнего бога без железного костюма – ха-ха, проще сказать, чем исполнить. Но Локи просто лежал под ним, такой податливый, что Тони тут же захотелось сделать с ним... что-нибудь. Что-нибудь плохое. Плохое и удивительное.

– Черт бы тебя подрал, – объявил Тони и принялся сдирать с Локи одежду.

А Локи опять смеялся, но хотя бы помог расправиться с пятью миллионами своих невероятных застежек. Тони оставил его разбираться с ними, быстро выпутался из своей одежды и потянулся к ящику за смазкой и презервативом – само собой, ему же не хочется по-настоящему стать отцом какому-нибудь растению! – а потом Локи притянул его к себе в долгий, голодный, почти жестокий поцелуй. Тони с нажимом провел ногтями по бокам Локи, заставив его выгнуться дугой.

– Ты мне за все заплатишь, – пообещал он мрачно.

Локи усмехнулся, глядя на него тем звериным, безумным взглядом, который Тони помнил еще с прошлого раза.

– Только этого и жду.

Тони передвинулся к изголовью кровати и, схватив Локи за волосы, заставил его поднять голову.

– Возьми в рот, – велел он, и Локи повиновался без возражений, и, ох, мифы не обманывали насчет его длинного языка. Тони застонал, слегка толкаясь в горячий рот, и дернул за черные пряди, которые все еще сжимал в кулаке – просто потому что мог это сделать, а еще потому что знал, какие восхитительные, сладкие звуки Локи издает, когда ему больно.

Тони не был садистом и не одобрял насилия в сексе. До сегодняшнего дня, как оказалось, потому что сейчас он хотел наказать Локи, а Локи хотел, чтобы его наказали, и это было просто прекрасно.

У него уже подгибались ноги, когда Локи отодвинулся, тяжело дыша:

– Хватит. Закончи во мне.

– Я и так был в тебе, – буркнул Тони, но не всерьез; они оба знали, что он и так собирался довести дело до конца. Локи даже не потрудился придумать ответную колкость, просто подхватил с кровати презерватив и, разодрав упаковку, раскатал его по члену Тони подозрительно мастерски для существа, которое, строго говоря, даже не с этой планеты родом. 

Тони закатил глаза:

– Ты знаешь о презервативах. И почему я не удивлен?

Локи смерил его самодовольным взглядом:

– Надеюсь, ты не считал, что ты у меня единственный и неповторимый?

Нет, конечно, не считал, но эта мысль почему-то показалась такой неприятной, что Тони предпочел с ней больше не встречаться. Вместо ответа он выдавил на ладонь приторно пахнущей смазки и повел рукой по члену. Локи приподнялся на локте, нетерпеливо его разглядывая; между его зубов, как у змеи, то и дело мелькал кончик языка.

Тони толкнул Локи в грудь, опрокидывая обратно на кровать, шире развел длинные ноги. Локи сам ему подчинялся, позволял собой управлять, но Тони нравилось делать вид, что главный тут он. Помогая себе рукой, он вошел в гибкое тело, и – да, резкий стон, что вырвался из горла Локи, определенно ему польстил.

Локи высокий, черт его знает, как их в этом Асгарде выращивают такими высокими (и кстати, может, они и с Тони могут что-нибудь сделать, потому что мало кто ниже, чем он), но сейчас Тони был только рад такой разнице в росте, потому что так ему было удобно кусать чужие солоноватые плечи и грудь и зализывать укусы, а потом присасываться к ним, как паук к бьющейся в паутине мухе. Локи в ответ впивался в плечи Тони ногтями, то ли пытаясь отомстить, то ли поощряя.

– Да, – прошипел он, – пометь меня, сделай своим... подчини своей воле... 

От этого срывающегося шепота Тони словно обезумел, вбиваясь в жаркое тело все сильнее и сильнее и едва не рыча с каждым толчком.

***

Потом они лежали рядом, отдыхая и приходя в себя, и Локи, покрытый укусами и царапинами, самодовольно улыбался, рассеянно поглаживая живот.

– Мне кажется, на этот раз родится щенок, – сказал он таким тоном, будто размышлял вслух. – Такой, знаешь, надоедливой породы, которые вечно все грызут и дуют лужи на обувь. 

Тони спихнул его с кровати.

***

После этого Локи исчез – как сквозь землю провалился. Всем полагалось облегченно выдохнуть, вот только Тони почему-то нетерпеливо оборачивался каждый раз, когда у него за спиной раздавались чьи-то шаги. Тор ходил хмурый и общался только с Джейн, которая изо всех сил старалась его развлечь. Будни теперь даже отдаленно не напоминали те веселые деньки, когда Мстителям приходилось драться с зеленоглазым вселенским злом.

Однажды Клинт позвал Тони из мастерской, мимоходом упомянув о гостях, которые дожидаются хозяина наверху, но Тони уже так мало внимания уделял системе безопасности, что поплелся в жилые комнаты, даже не подумав насторожиться. И очень зря, потому что там его встретили сияющий Тор, озадаченные и чем-то обеспокоенные Клинт и Стив и невозмутимая (впрочем, как обычно) Наташа. 

И Локи, покачивающий на руках завернутого в одеяло младенца.

– О боже, нет, – сказал Тони, когда справился с голосом. Свою неуместную радость от этой неожиданной встречи он старался игнорировать. – Не думай, я больше на это не поведусь. Ни за что.

Локи откинул угол одеяла.

– Ну правда, Старк. Ты в самом деле думаешь, что такое можно купить в магазине?

Тони рискнул приглядеться. Мягкие серые перышки, несколько лишних пар глаз. Создание открыло маленький ротик и тихо пискнуло.

– Но... – Тони отчаянно пытался придумать хоть что-нибудь, что помогло бы поймать Локи на лжи. – Откуда мне знать – может, это зверюшка из Асгарда, или...

– Вот уж нет, – перебил его Тор. – Поверь мне, там такие не водятся.

– Не лезь! – рыкнул Тони. Быть этого не может, просто не может быть, ну твою же мать. Да, они с Локи занимались сексом, но ведь безопасным сексом! – Мы же предохранялись, как такое могло...

Локи тонко улыбнулся, и только тут Тони осознал, какой совершил промах. Такого осуждения в глазах Стива он прежде не видел. Да и Клинт как-то подозрительно прищурился. 

– Я так и знала! – объявила Наташа.

– Я же объяснял, – радостно начал Тор даже без толики сочувствия в голосе – ну что за бесчувственное бревно! – Магия моего брата слишком...

– ...мощная и жуткая, бла-бла-бла, я помню, – перебил его Тони.

– Поверить не могу, что ты с ним спал, – пробормотал Стив.

– Давайте-ка вернемся к актуальной проблеме? – с плохо скрытой угрозой попросил Тони. Не будет он краснеть, не дождутся.

– Вот к этой, многоглазой?

Локи многозначительно прокашлялся.

– Ее зовут Анбьёрг, – объявил он так чопорно, будто представлял народу императорскую дочь.

– Как? – поразился Тони. – Может, лучше назвать ее, ну не знаю, Марией или Вирджинией, или...

– Анбьёрг, – повторил Локи не терпящим возражений тоном. – Можешь подержать ее, если хочешь. Только недолго.

Тони почувствовал, как его заполняет опасливое облегчение.

– То есть, ты не оставишь ее у меня?

– Ты о себе-то позаботиться не в состоянии. Родное дитя я тебе не доверю, – фыркнул Локи с таким пренебрежением, что стало даже как-то обидно. – Будете видеться по субботам. Под моим присмотром.

– А кто присмотрит за вами обоими? – поинтересовался Клинт.

– Эй, – возмутился Тони. – Это было один-единственный раз, и...

– Два раза, – поправил Локи. Вот гадёныш.

Клинт скрестил руки на груди.

– Мое дело предупредить.

Тони решил впредь быть выше пустых склок и ни на кого не обращать внимания, особенно когда эти кто-то так безжалостно правы. Он протянул к Локи руки:

– Ладно, дай мою... дай ее подержать. – Тони очень надеялся, что его оговорки не заметили. Выговорить слово «дочь» с первого раза не получилось. – Кстати, еще не факт, что она моя. Ты сам сказал, что я не единственный... ну, ты понял.

– Я солгал, – беспечно улыбнулся Локи. Одеяльный сверток с ребенком-птичкой перекочевал на руки Тони, и внезапный приступ восторга каким-то чудом заглушил панику и недоверие. Тони, стараясь не циклиться на стоящем над душой Локи, жадно разглядывал Анбьёрг.

– Эй, – позвал он тихонько.

Маленькие блестящие глазки встретились с его глазами, Анбьёрг снова пискнула. На самом деле, ее вполне можно было назвать хорошенькой. А имя легко сокращается до «Анни». Тони с величайшей осторожностью освободил одну руку и погладил девочку по щеке.

Наташа издала какой-то сдавленный звук, отдаленно напоминающий умиленное аханье, но когда Тони вскинул голову, на ее лице не было и тени неприличных для шпионки эмоций.

– По воскресеньям тоже, – решил он, даже не глядя на Локи.

– Вот еще, – возмутился тот.

Тор нахмурился.

– Брат.

– Ох, ну ладно. – Локи забрал Анни и принялся осторожно ее покачивать, одновременно плотнее закутывая в одеяло. – Придем в субботу. Готовься.

В руках было странно пусто, словно у Тони отобрали что-то очень привычное. 

– Договорились. Что я должен... Черт возьми, хватит уже так делать! – Возмущенный возглас ушей адресата уже не достиг – Локи снова исчез, даже не дослушав вопроса.

– Так, значит, – уронил Стив, скрещивая на груди руки. – Локи.

Тони криво улыбнулся. Стив, Клинт и Наташа явно настроились на товарищеский суд, вот только Тони не жаждал оказаться на скамье подсудимых. Он перевел взгляд на Тора.

– Помоги, что ли?

– Друзья мои, не следует винить Тони Старка, – послушно начал тот. – У брата моего язык поистине без костей – жертвами его красноречия пало множество нежных дев, чьи помыслы...

– О боже, я передумал, замолчи, – застонал Тони, мученически прикрывая глаза рукой. – Я не нежная дева!

– Отлично, – подытожила Наташа. – Значит, тебя не затруднит объяснить ситуацию директору Фьюри.

Трехэтажная непечатная конструкция была ей ответом.


End file.
